Sensitivity
by Yhkamy
Summary: Shin Sawada tries to get rid of the weird feeling he is so not accustomed to. A short ShinKUMI ;D


**~~Sensitivity~~**

**Disclaimer**: Gokusen is not MINE!

**Author's Notes**: My very first Gokusen fanfic, so be nice! ;D Feel free to read and review, hope you like it!Merry Christmas!

**Summary**: Shin Sawada tries to get rid of the weird feeling he is so not accustomed to. A short ShinKUMI ;D

There she goes again, all that yappin' and creamin' our sorry asses. I always kept a muted response, whether I agree or not, all I know is that I'm feeling funny these past few days. I'm smart, no scratch that…I'm brilliant! And I thought I could get it over with just desensitization… just expose myself to her manliness, and use that to numb whatever's been bothering me. Heck! That only works if you figure out the root of the problem!

So as I listen to her rave to the entire 3-D, I thought that maybe if I just sleep this 'problem' through, maybe… just maybe, I'll overcome it.

And it didn't turn out pleasant at the end of the day.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling lunch break. I left early and went straight to the rooftop. Just as I predicted, the place was deserted. So I took the liberty to plop on a wall near the wired fence, pulled out my ipod and stuffed my ears with the earphones. I listened to random music…ahhh…this type of therapy is indeed a good distraction.

Not long after I made myself comfortable and problem-free… I sensed the others gathering and taking each of their places around me. I could hear Minami and Uchi talking and ogling at whatever perverted images Noda has recently gathered from his online buddies. Kuma and Noda, from the sound of it, I could tell that both are looking over the field with hands loosely grasping the chicken-wired fence. Mumbling silly and most of the time with incoherent words, Kuma thought out loud that "Wow!Yankumi really likes that guy!" And my eyes flew wide open. Noda seem to nod a little, and I thought I was just imagining things... not until a laid my eyes on the object of my innermost turmoil.

_Hey baby girl  
I've been watching you all day  
Man that thing you got behind you is amazing_

Talk about timing. Even Jesse Mccartney decided to make an intro right when I'm doing the exact same thing… even think the same way. I shook my head, trying to clear whatever vile and unwanted voices singing alongside Jesse. I pulled myself up, trying to act more natural and less anxious about all that yankumi-guy thing. Noda could tell, that it's rare to see me getting interested on yankumi-matters, but I always brushed it off with "She does exciting and dangerous stuffs. School became less boring than usual when she meddle with us like an overgrown toddler" And that set whatever suspicion they had on me aside. I strode lightly and for me, it seemed ages. I settled with a bored look, but when I saw Yankumi on the soccer field with that Shinohara, I know deep down, I'm seeing red.

Yankumi, the ever oblivious to everyone except where it concerns fights or brawls, is blushing a deep shade of red. Oddly enough, it starts to compete with her tracksuit. I made a sigh of impatience, and Kuma started to look like I'm acting funny. I tried to act as if I just saw an idiotic routine and got bored. Trying to act cool can be hard for a cool guy sometimes.

_You make me want to take you out and let it rain  
I know you got a man but this is what you should say_

I turned around and leaned casually on the fence, wishing that whatever display the two had down there will vanish when I face that direction again. Noda was saying like "Well, it looks like he likes her too, I mean he seems a gentleman." And Kuma goes "Apparently, they look good together."

I count one, two, three and yet they still had on a roll about Yankumi and Shinohara. I mean come on!!! Can't these two just break up! So what if they're dating for over half a week already! I mean, this is a fuckin' school, can't they take it somewhere else?

_Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never looking back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry  
No more them gray skies  
Girl we flying on a g-5, g-5_

* * *

They keep seeing each other everyday, and calling or texting one another even while we're having classes. Give me a break! My eyes are getting tired glaring whenever I found myself the receiving end of Yankumi's nagging. I got caught dozing off, not paying attention, and she mentioned I'm turning in a rebellious tail on her. Okay so I'm behaving inappropriately. But then I can't help but have this need for her to confront me, alone. Seriously, what is wrong with me?

_And we're leavin' never looking back again  
So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly  
The one to keep you high  
Have you singing all night, like that_

* * *

"Sawada" I turned a lazy eye on her, she's obviously pissed. I looked around, yawning. The classroom was deserted in a messy fashion… I found myself alone with our homeroom teacher. I glanced at her again, this time she wore a worried look.

"Sawada, something's definitely bothering you. Now tell me." Sometimes I wonder if she's stupid, or I'm just a fool…

_Now if I talk it girl, you know that I will walk it out_

"I will if you could do something about it." I haughtily replied, I know she doesn't like my answer when she gripped my shirt's collar and forced me to look at her.

"Sawada! You know very well that when I need some answers, you have to tell them right away and not play with mind games!" She glared fiercely.

"And I suppose you have all the answers to all quandaries, sometimes when we're troubled, only the person involved could do so much as to create a way to solve it." I could tell she was impressed by my answer as she smiled, loosened her iron grip on my shirt and ruffled my hair. "Very well, Sawada. I respect you with whatever you had in mind, just don't doze off IN MY CLASS AGAIN." At that, she turned to leave.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. She heard me and she smiled, saying "Well, if you're ready to share it, don't hesitate to drop by. I'll gladly help."

_Man I'll put my money money where my mouth is  
Cause you're the baddest little thing that I've ever seen  
So I'm gonna ask you one time if you got a man_

"Yeah." I watched her leave the school, knowing fully well that her ride was there, Shinohara.

I got mauled, beaten up and thrown across the room by this woman. And I thought desensitization is working. Like I said, that only works when you figure out the root of the problem. In my case, I think I already did. I'm in love. With my homeroom teacher, no less. And desensitizing me is not the solution fitted for this type of dilemma.

And now that I admitted it to myself, might as well work on how to tell her and not get thrashed like mad.

**Owari**


End file.
